


A Call of Friendship

by glaukostella



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, WINKUN YOU'RE WELCOME, also taeil on the side i mean who doesn't love taeil, don't expect too much pls thx, finally a wip that i've finished writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaukostella/pseuds/glaukostella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng misses his best friend Kun whilst promoting in NCT 127 and his room mate Taeil tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to WinKun stans out there, even though this may not be the best fic out there.

“Has he called you yet?” Taeil asked the sulking boy who has kept his eyes looking straight at the ceiling of their room. “I’ve already eaten dinner.” Sicheng answered monotonously. Taeil laughed at the younger male’s words. Since he wasn’t that fluent in Korean yet, the pair would inevitably have conversations like this, not understanding each other.

Sicheng lifted his head a bit, his eyebrows furrowed. Taeil gestured a phone call using his hands placing it near his ear, muttering Kun’s name. He saw him drop his head back on his bed, a frown evident on his face. Sighing, Sicheng closed his eyes.

“I miss Kun-ge so much.” Taeil felt sorry for him as the poor guy was separated from his other half- his best friend, as both of them deny simultaneously when he asked them of what was their relationship with each other.

Still training under the same company, Kun was happy knowing that Sicheng was going to debut first. Both of them had underlying worries and troubled thoughts, but he believed that the shy and sophisticated boy who is very much talented would get past all of it.

Once in a while, the two of them would talk to each other through Skype. Catching up on each other’s lives throughout the days, Sicheng would end the calls with a content smile. Even during their practices, they would manage to send a text or two saying their greetings.

Taeil looked over Sicheng to see him the same as before, pretty much looking like a puppy that has lost his way in life. The boy was visibly tired from their promotions, practicing the choreography nonstop as his diligence never falters. He went over to his bed, resting his hand on dazed boy’s shoulder.

“Maybe you should rest for a bit. Kun would understand, you even waited for him this long to call.” Being the oldest, he was worrying a lot for the sake of the younger members. The fact that his roommate isn’t even responding to him anymore made it harder for him not to.

Taeil was about to tell him to wake up, but Sicheng’s phone beat him to it. It was lighting up, indicating that he was getting a notification. 

“And so it begins.” His hyung sighed as the boy who has been pretty much immobile for the past few hours waiting for it, bolt up from his bed to take the call. Taeil subtly shook his head, sighing before going back to his bed. He was muttering something in between ‘kids these days’ and ‘I sang to impress, not using a phone to flirt.’

“Kun-ge?” Sicheng squeaked out. He was excited as he always looked forward to this moment. “Oh? Isn’t it midnight over there?” It sounded as if he wasn’t expecting for the younger boy to answer his call. “Well, hello to you too.” Kun snorted at his response.

“I thought you were already sleeping. Why aren’t you?” His voice was starting to show concern towards Sicheng, aware of the promotional activities they have been doing for the past few weeks. NCT 127’s fame skyrocketed after they released their first album. A lot of people have been supporting them even before they debuted.

Qian Kun wasn’t an exception as his friends were there.

 

Sicheng turned his lower body, making his long legs land on the floor. He started tapping his right feet rhythmically. He hummed as a response. He heard Kun sigh with rummaging sounds in the background.

 “You don’t stay up this late unless you want to talk about something—” He heard a door close in the other line. “—important.” Kun’s voice lowered an octave at the last word. Sicheng’s heart started beating faster because of this.

The tapping of his feet intensified as it was clearly echoing in their room. Taeil, disturbed by the annoying sound then looked over to where it was coming from. Realizing that it was just the norm just like a few times Sicheng has called his best friend, his gaze at the said boy softened.

Taeil decided to stay up late with him, knowing what will happen afterwards.

“I just,” Sicheng breathed in, not knowing the reason as to why he was nervous. “I missed you, alright.”

The line went silent. He expected for Kun to scold him and tell him off to sleep as he usually did for the past few times. Clearly, he was wrong.

“Do you remember that time I didn’t buy you the ice cream that you were craving for what, a whole month?” Kun’s voice seems to have gotten lighter to Sicheng’s ears.  The tapping of his foot slowed down until it finally rested on the floor. It was going to be a

“Yah! You thought I forgot about that? You still owe me 2 gallons of ice cream.” He sounded as if he was really annoyed, but the growing smile on his face says otherwise. Sicheng plopped back down on his bed.

And then on, the two boys reminisced on their past memories, such as Kun exposing Sicheng’s out-of-the-normal habits, randomly shouting without any reason.

“I did not!” He whined. “At least I don’t woo other people with my so-called mystical magic tricks.”

“Hey! People said they found it cool, you know.” Kun attempted to protect his dignity while laughing, making Sicheng laugh along with him too.

Their laughter died down after a while, the calm of the night resurfacing back to their call. Only their steady breathing could be heard. Sicheng could feel his eyelids grow heavier each passing second. Not wanting to end the call, he rubbed his eyes to stay awake.

“We used to tell each other how much we wanted to achieve our dreams. We had different mindsets, goals,” Kun paused. “Even with those, we didn’t want to be apart from each other.” Sicheng stifled a yawn before smiling softly. He hummed. “We did.”

“We definitely did not have any idea of what the future holds. Who knew we would be trainees under the same company, together? I mean, I’m used to tolerating your weird ass so I wouldn’t mind.” Sicheng snorted into his phone, stuffing the side of his face onto his pillow. The soft-spoken voice of the boy at the other line was making him lull into dreamland.

“I know it must’ve been hard on you, promoting with the others. Trust me; I’m alright. Don’t nag me on this again.” Kun chuckled lightly, thinking back to their previous conversation where Sicheng felt sorry for him since he was debuting first.

 

_“But I’ve always wanted us to perform together!” Sicheng was in a state of joy with a mix of disappointment as Kun calmly accepted the news of NCT 127’s debut, for the most part; he was his genuinely happy for his best friend._

_He pulled the younger boy into his arms, soothing him. “Soon, we will.” Sicheng tightened his hold on Kun._

 

“And it’s safe enough to say, I missed you too. A lot,” Kun felt the heaviness from his chest disappear, as if he was finally able to breathe properly once again.

Expecting Sicheng to say ‘ _Stop lying! I know you don’t._ ’, he remained silent. He was about to ask if he was still there until he heard soft snores coming from the other line.

Kun put away his phone from his ear to look at the time. _3:07 AM_. Muttering god’s name in disbelief, it was stupid of him to talk with the overworked boy at this dead of the night. He smiled at the thought of Sicheng curled up like a ball holding his phone in one hand.

Thinking that he should end the call, he whispered into his phone. “Good night, sleep well.”

“Yeah, you too.” Someone answered back cheerfully. Shocked to hear someone answer him from the other line, his eyes widened.

“This is Taeil. Sicheng fell asleep so I thought I should put him into bed properly.” Taeil chirped, and Kun could hear him laying out a blanket, assuming it’s for the sleeping boy. “Taeil hyung, you scared me.” Kun thought before that he must have been crazy hearing things this late. He wasn’t informed of such supernatural beings lurking around their dorm.

Taeil’s giggles rang through the phone. “I usually stay up together with him since he always does this. Tonight wasn’t an exception.” His voice softened, the tiredness from his voice was starting to appear. Kun felt apologetic. He promised to himself that he would treat Taeil a meal or two for doing them such a favor.

“You should get some rest too, hyung. Thank you for taking care of him.” Taeil smiled at this. “Sure, no problem. You too, so you can have energy to contact Sicheng since he always checks his phone. Good night.”

Kun was baffled by Taeil’s words. He has known Sicheng for someone who barely uses his phone except for emergencies. Learning this information, his stomach churned in a good way. Lying down on his bed, he sighed. _Soon._

 

Kun went to sleep with a soft smile on his face, but it wasn’t only him that did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is highly appreciated! :3


End file.
